


at the end of a long, hard day

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Face-Fucking, Flavored Condoms, M/M, Mild Voyeurism, Polygamy, Post-Finale, Shiro's the fucking captain he can have two husbands if he wants, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, epilogue compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Shiro's husbands know just what he needs at the end of a long day.





	at the end of a long, hard day

Most men would gasp in shock at finding their spouse naked and touching another man, but for Takashi Shirogane, it was just another Tuesday night.

He loved Keith Kogane, he'd known it since the day Keith rescued him from the Garrison hospital, and he'd finally admitted it the day Keith got out of the hospital after the battle with that Robeast. But three months into their relationship, he'd suddenly noticed the tall, dark-skinned, blue-eyed man who'd been working alongside him on the Atlas all this time.

Curtis Blake _did things_ to him that only Adam, and later Keith, ever had. He'd been all set to feel guilty until he realized Keith liked the guy, too, and so did Kosmo.

After the war finally ended, he married them both. Sure, polygamy was technically not fully legal, but they'd saved the world. They could do whatever the fuck they wanted. And right now, Keith and Curtis were waving him over. He knew what _they_ wanted.

"Home late again, Captain?" Curtis asked, guiding him over to the bed where Keith had arranged some pillows. Soft jazz music was playing on the retro stereo Keith had refused to part with, and Curtis had lit a jasmine-scented candle. A bottle of wine and three glasses sat nearby.

"Sometimes I wonder why Hunk and Allura need me for those diplomatic meetings," Shiro sighed as his husbands began to strip him of his uniform, peppering his exposed skin with soft kisses. "Four hours of sitting in a hard-backed chair, listening to aliens argue with humans. Keith, your mother showed some amazing restraint by not punching Senator Roberts."

"You poor thing," Keith murmured. "I know how bored you get at these meetings."

"Too bad you can't suggest they fly to Neptune or Io for the next one," Curtis chuckled. "Then at least you could see more of the solar system while you listened to people fight." Shiro grinned, his eyes meeting the other's shining blue depths.

"Don't tempt me, dearest." He ran his fingers through Keith's unbound black hair, sighing softly as the Black Paladin pressed a kiss to a sensitive spot on his neck. "But those four hours were worth it just to come home to you two."

"Good," Keith whispered, nibbling on that spot. Shiro groaned as he was settled against the pillows, his tense muscles and exhaustion melting away under eager hands and lips. Really, he could have been made to save the universe from collapsing in on itself in just a few hours, blindfolded and with his human arm strapped behind his back, and he'd still do it knowing this would be his "reward."

Keith's lips soon claimed his own while Curtis's latched onto a nipple, their hands joining around his cock. Shiro had hardened the moment he'd walked in and seen his husbands in the act, and he was practically _aching_ now. While the old adage held true, he couldn't help being glad they'd cut to the chase.

Even though knowing Curtis, they'd stop before he came. Keith was more passionate and to the point, but Curtis was a tease. Sometimes they'd playfully "argue" over how to properly make Shiro a writhing, begging mess, all while going into great detail of how they'd do it.

Sometimes, just _hearing_ those juicy descriptions of how Curtis would suck him off or how Keith would pound into him was enough to drive him towards the edge.

Right now, Curtis's strokes were smooth and fluid, while Keith's squeezes were firm and quick. His cock _throbbed_ between their joined hands and for a moment he feared he'd come too quickly, but if he did, he could give a little something back to each of them. He knew how much both his husbands loved to please him, but they knew better than to ask him to lie back and let them do _everything._ Even on nights like this.

Luckily, they were soon letting go of him, Keith pulling out a bottle of lube and Curtis a pack of flavored condoms.

"How do you want it tonight, Captain?" Curtis asked. "And what flavor?"

His husbands grinned at each other. The question was only a formality, they knew Shiro didn't care as long as he was sore, sticky, and exhausted by the end of the night. He watched Curtis slowly roll a strawberry-flavored condom onto Keith, then coat his fingers, Shiro soon on his hands and knees as a fingertip lightly teased his entrance.

"Mm, don't take too long," Shiro murmured as Keith stood in front of him, cock wrapped in red and his gorgeous, toned thighs on display. He would always be slender, but he'd gained quite a bit of muscle over the years. Shiro teasingly licked a zigzag pattern along one thigh, then the other, moaning as Curtis's fingers _very_ slowly stretched and prepared him. As tempted as he was to take Keith into his mouth, he didn't want to risk making him shoot off too quickly. It wasn't easy, the strawberry scent and Keith's erection were making his mouth water.

Finally, though, he felt Curtis's fingers leave him, followed by the sudden thrust of a slickened cock inside him. He let out a sharp moan, which was soon muffled by Keith's cock; the taste of strawberries filled his mouth and he sucked eagerly, his ears soon filled with the sound of both men's groans.

"You're so tight, Captain," Cutris whispered in his ear, his muscled chest pressing against Shiro's back. "Mm, and you look so good between us, like this. Doesn't he, kitten?" Keith grinned, clearly relishing in the use of that pet name.

"More than just good." Shiro felt the gentle pull at his hair as Keith fucked his mouth faster, Shiro bobbing his head in time with those thrusts. Back and forth he rocked between the loves of his life, Curtis's cock slamming into him, his chin occasionally brushing Keith's balls.

Amazing. Incredible, delicious, heat, passion, a variety of scents swirling around him, the throbbing ache of his own cock as he writhed between them, the heat thickening and pooling in his belly as their thrusts grew wilder, more reckless. Keith's hands pulled at his hair, Curtis's fingers dug into his hips.

"So beautiful," he murmured. "No wonder half the crew wants a piece of him. Too bad he's all ours, right, kitten?"

"Damn right." Keith smirked, and Shiro couldn't help inwardly preening. _Theirs._ He'd pretty much had Keith's name carved into his heart since the rescue, and Curtis had basically swept him off his feet just by looking at him. God, he loved these men, more than he can measure in any concievable unit-Earth, Altean, Galran, Balmeran, or otherwise.

He was so close now, and suddenly one of Curtis's hands slid down and around, grasping his aching cock and pumping. It didn't take long for the climax to race through him, Shiro letting out a muffled cry around Keith's cock. Keith pulled out of his mouth just long enough to get rid of the condom, then thrust back in as he began to fill Shiro's mouth with hot, thick come. And as Shiro eagerly drank down every drop, he felt Curtis's cock pulse and release into him.

It seemed like ages before he finally drifted back down, vaguely aware of both men pulling out. Curtis laid down and pulled him close from behind, Keith leaning against his chest, their hands joining against his hip. Shiro sighed happily, relishing in the sticky, sweaty embrace.

And this had just been round one. It would take more than one spit-roasting to tire him out.

"You'd better reserve a cushioned chair for tomorrow's meeting," Curtis whispered against his neck, and Keith nodded, grinning up at him.

"And take a thermos of coffee with you."

Shiro grinned.

"I hope tomorrow's meeting is even more boring than today's."

**Author's Note:**

> FEELINGS ABOUT THE ENDING ASIDE I fucking love OT3 porn and hadn't written any in a long time and decided this had to happen. Also I saw a series of little drawings of this threesome and they were super hot and adorable.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Stay tuned for the alternate reality sequel: Shiro's Harem! j/k~~


End file.
